runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Conqueror Empire
Page is only about 20% done. 'Drungundors Species' 'Drungundor Physiology' Their skin color is usually black or grey, they stand upright. They have 1-10 inch long dorsal spikes located on back. Their heights ranges between 6'5-9 feet. They have long tais that are 4-8 feet long, layered with spikes that are 3-10 inches long. They have long snouts and have jaws filled with razor sharp teeth that are 5-8 inch long teeth, and Drungundors resemble "small" dragons. Their nicknames are Drungun's for short. 'Homeworld: ' Drangundarian is the homeworld of the Drungundor species with a population of 8.5 billion. Drangundarian is the fourth planet in a triple star system of stars. Drungundarian is divided in to provinces, which are subdivided in to states. Each state is owned by a lineage, and every one born in that state adopts the lineages name as a surname. Each state is controlled by a Kaidon who is advised by elders. 'Culture: ' The Drunguns consider most other species inferior to them, both culturally and in fighting skill. Although Drungun's are naturally intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial scheme has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards the advent of the Conqueror's made this position easier, allowing the Drungun's to concentrate even more on mono-manically on military endeavors whilt their "gods" took care of science and technology. Despite this, their adeptness at using and creating technology is evident. Promotion in the Conqueror military is a merit: a conqueror soldier must succeed to advance among ranks. Sucess is often measured in scalps. A zealot for example, has personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status. Raised from Childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies, and are not honored at all. Drunguns are skilled in the usuage of Conqueror weapons. One interesting example of this martial foucus is that only aristocrats are allowed to wield swords and that sword-wielders are thn no longer elegible for marriage; however they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure sucessful transmission of "swordman" genes. In many ways Drunguns are much like humans. They communicate, are loyal to their superiros and comrads, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Drunguns are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, the Drunguns still charge towards the enemy in a doomed last minute attack. Drungun honor also dictates that they always be the first ones into a bttle, and never allow themselves to be captured allive. The more honerable captured Drungun's typically commit suicde while in prison to retain some measure of honor. 'Respect and Honor' The Drungun's display respect and admiration for honrable fighters, whether they are allies of the Drungun's or not. It is common for Drungun's to have such admiration for their adversaries. Drunguns respect and revere vetrans and often follow their lead. Their hisotry is rife with victorius combatatans welcoming the defeated enemies' remaining forces in to their own arm, provided of course that they fought with honor. The Drungun code of honor appeares quite similar to the Japanese Bushido, sharing concepts such as skill in combat(with emphasis on swordsmanship), loyalty to master and family/clan, and views on death. Both systems promote death in battle as being the most honorable and proper way to die. If a warrior is critically injured, incapacitated or captured, the only acceptable recourse is to cmmotic ritualistic suicide, ensuring one's honor is kept intact. This was such important to Drungun warriors that even if they were incapable of killing themselves, they requestes the assitance of their fellow Drungun's in doing so. 'Abilities' *'Super Strength: '''They can lift between 2-20 tons, it varies between size. *'Super Durability: Drunguns can take on small caliber bullets with ease, resistant to all types of damage. High caliber bullets can penetrate their durability though. *'Super Speed: '''They can run between 30-50 mph. *'Super Agility: 'Allows them to perform rolls even when wearing armor. *'Super Reflexes: 'Their reflexes allow them to dodge gunfire at point blank. *'Super Senses *'Dragon Breath: '''Can breath fire from their mouths, intensity depends on the Drungun *'Dragon Communication: Can talk to dragons and manipulate them to a certain degree. '''Armor System Drungun's posses armor very similar to MJolnir armor.... or.... is MJolnir armor very similar to Drungun armor? *'Helmet: '''Helmets are composed out of Phitanium and Titanium Alloy. It has a large horn at the end of the snout made out of full Phitanium for full penetration. The helmet is highly resistant to energy attacks, as the two metals are naturally resistant to heat. *'Outer Shell: Outershell is composed out of titanium and phitanium alloy, mainly titanium. It is highly resistant to projectiles and energy attacks. *'Inner Suit: '''Made out of an alien like kevlar material, it is 2X times greater than nano kevlar and has thin sheets of flexible titanium for extra protection, it is heat resistant,so if the plasma/energy attack gets passed the outer shell, the inner suit might stop it. *'Hyrdrostatic Gel: 'Regulates temperature in wearer *'Enhanced Polymer Lithium Nibocene: 'Increases all physical stats of the wearer. *'Pressure seal: 'Can seal off exposed parts with tough glass so it ensures the surviability of the wearer. *'Energy Shield: 'They are more experienced in energy shields than human, they use it more. But besides that the strength of the energy shield depends on the rank. 'Stats When Wearing Suit *'Strength Increase: '''The wearer can lift up to 30-80 tons. *'Speed Increase: Allows wearer to run up to 100-150 mph. *'Durability Increase: '''Suit is resistant to energy attacks and ballistic attacks, as well as other types of dangers. 'Weakness *'Durability: '''Although suit is resistant to energy attacks, strong energy attacks can blow through the suit. *'Exposed parts: Their exposed parts are their inner mouth, eyes, and snout, armor only covers the top of the snout and the bottom jaw. '''Ranks(Top being greatest, lowest being the.... lowest) *'Councilor: '''Only about 10 exist, they command armies. Identification: Silver Armor, Large helmet with bronze and steel inner color design. *'Imperial Admiral: Only 1 exists, its the highest naval rank. *'Supreme Commander: '''The supreme Commander is the army of a rather large or powerful fleet. Identification: Bright Violet Armor, with a long cloak that wraps around his shoulders. *'Field Marshal: 'THey lead large scale ground operations, and lead small strike teams. They weaer Maroon/purple shade armor. *'Zealot: 'Serve as admirals and generals of the Drungun military: commanders of battalions, ships and fleets. Field Masters lead armies: ship masters command ships: fleet Masters command Armadas. Identification: Goldish Maroon armor *'Honor Guard Ultra: 'One of the most elite combat units of the Drunguns. They wear clad in white armor with glowing Honor Guard plates. They wield energy swords. *'Drungun Honor Guardsman: 'Personal guards of the High counclors. Identification: Ornate,cerermonial red and orannge eleborately flanged armor which has a glow to it, colored red, orange and gold armor. *'Special Operations Commander of the Drunguns: 'Controlls all spec ops within the Drunguns army and take part in dangerous missions. Identification: White or Silver armor. *'Special Operations Officer: 'Wearing pitch black armor, the special operations officer also known as commandos, lead standard special operations. Identification: Black armor. *'Special Operations Drungun: 'Extremely skilled fighters, sent in to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult of missions. They have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Drunguns. Are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers, they also have camo. Identification: Dark red armor. *'Stealth Drungun: 'Are the militaries assasins and spies. They use active camo technology as their main ability. They're often used in ambushes, which with the help of active camo tech, allows them to take down many enemies. Members of this rank wear unshielded light blue armor or shielded brown armor. *'Drungun Ranger: 'The rangers are a voluntary group of Drunguns that work in the least forgiving environment of all: Vaccum. Their helmets completely encase their heads, protecting them from the vaccum of space. They wear a version of Drungun armor optimized for zero gravity-non atmosphere combat. Armor can be colored cobalt or light gray. *'General: 'The highest ranking military personell employed by the Drungun military among their groundside forces. They have an incredibly strong energy shield. Their identification is Golden/Orange armor. *'Drungun Ultra: 'The Drungun's colonels and captains. They command individual operations and are identified with predominatly white armor. *'Drungun Major: 'They are more agile and accurate and more aggressive than minor Drunguns, and rarely make tactical mistakes in combat. A single Drungun Major its own against a squad of U.E.M.S.L.D marines.Their armor is colored Red or Orange *'Drungun Minor: 'The most common and least inexperienced Drungun, Minor Drungun are still extremely skilled warriors. They posses shields that are weaker than a Drungun Major. Conqueror Weapons 'Melee *'Energy Sword: '''Same as the U.E.M.S.L.D *'Energy Cutlass: ' Primaraly used for the Kinyo, for closed quarter combat, though it can be outfitted on Drungundor armor, this is rare however. *'Energy Daggers: Fitted on both fists of Drungundor gaunlets, they are about half the size of a energysword, it is mostly used for quiet assasinations but can be used for any combat purposes * '''Ranged *'Type 33 Guided Munitions Launcher: '''Commonly known as the needler, its an anti infantry weapon. Its top plate has 14 holes which needles potrude out of. When the trigger is pulled the needle is fed from the top to into the barrel and fired. The needles hole in to their target and impale it. Several seconds later the needles detonate. 1 may not kill the user but keep in mind Drunguns won't fire just 1 needle... It uses razor sharp crystalline projectiles, it has a complex targetting system inside which allow the needles to follow and track opponents at super high speeds. It can strike to types of damage, penetration or explosive. A single shard can cause internal bleeding or strike a vital organ. Their range is 210 feet, it can be held dual wield. *'Type 25 Direct Energy Pistol: It fires superheated plasma. It has a claw like appearence and is semi automatic. Against infantry, injuries can include severe third degree burns. The plasma shot by the weapon can instantly cauterize wounds upon impact. Adjacent body fluids are subjected to flash vaporization, inducing a strain or shock on body after impact. They may also cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. It can lead to heat trauma or a heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures. The weapon has a charge up feature, which can instantly deplete almost any form of energy shielding. It is best for close-medium range and it can overheat. At 10% power the plasma weapon will begin to misfire. *'Type 51 Carbine: '''Recoil operated and charge fed, semi automatic weapon. Serves as a medium to long range weapon. It fires 8mm caseless radioactive projectiles that are shot out at super sonic speeds. Against light armored opponents, the supersonic speed and superheated nature ensures armor penetration on the first or second impact. It can take down strong energy shields with a couple shots and direct hits. It has very low recoil. *'Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle: 'The plasma rifle is a conqueror Directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. It has a 450 RPM, and leaves 2nd-4th degree burns.Usually 1-2 hits are enough to drop a light armored opponent. It inflicts great damage at close range, and is good for "soft" targets, but can inflict heavy damage on heavily armored targets. However its not too efficient at longer ranges, it will of course do lesser damage. *'Type-50 Sniper Rifle System *'Storm Rifle: '''The storm rifle is a machine gun type gun that fires small superheated plasma, but at incredible rates, each shot is more powerful than a standard energy pistol. It has a lot of ammo. *'Anti-Infantry Eneryshield Launcher: Like the U.E.M.S.l.D energy leeches, their are more powerful and outfited on a rocket launcher looking device. It has the same concept though, the more powerful the energy shields, the worse for targetted infantry. It can absorb a maximum of 30 powerful energy shields before converting all that energy into superheated plasma blobs, firing it out at the unprotected infantry, and it has splash damage, so it would send plasma at them. However, it cannot be used against them, as the Conqueror empire designed the gun to not be able to suck the life out of their own energy shields, so they inserted a code. *'Shade Turret: ' Type 55 anti infantry stationary gun. Shades are designed to repeatedly volley bolts of superheated plasma, a barrage easily capable of taking down enemy personell and lightly armored vehicles. *'Anti-Armor Gun: '''The anti armor gun is a weapon designed to be fired at metal, it would weaken it and make it rust extremely fast. Something as strong as steel would be no stronger than steel after getting shot within minutes. It passes right through energy shields, having special Forerunner Technology that allows it to phase through it and hit the armor. It is semi automatic and catridgess are usually 5 rounds, however, they can be fired at long distances. *'Soul Reaper Rifle: 'It is only used by the elites, and quite literally rips apart ones soul. They consume soul energy, and phase through armor and shields. 'Jerlonians Species 'Jerlonian Physiology: ' Their heights range between 7-11 feet tall. They have greyish blue skin, and are humanoid-ape like. Their weight can range from half a ton-2 tons. Their abilities include: *'Enhanced Strength: '''Jerlonians are stronger than Drunguns and can lift 20-100 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: Jerlonian durability allows them to tank falls, impervious to small caliber bullets. *'Enhanced Senses: '''Can smell and hear better than Drunguns *'Enhanced Speed: 'Can run from 20-45 mph *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Allows for combat. 'Armor Sytem: Their armor system is slightly different than Drungun armor. You can consider Drungun armor superior. It is made out of tungsten alloy and is invulnerable to normal bullets and can take on several hits from plasma weapons. They also have a coating that pings off projectiles, preferably ballistic fire. Has strong energy shields that depend on their rank, their recharge time is slower than Drungun armor. 'Weaknesses:' *'Durability: '''Armor is slightly weaker than Drungun armor *'Slower shields: The shields take longer to regenerate if taken down. '''Home World: Jeponlian is the name of the Jerlonian homeworld. It posses 3 satellites, it is the 4th planet in its system. The gravity on the planet is 2.1G while the atmopshere is 1.3ATM. Surface temperature is between -12 celicus to 52 celcius. The estimated popuation is 12.7 billion. It is a habitat dominated by magma and magnetism. 'Culture' Jerlonian are extremely zealos creatures, known for their willingess to cling to ancient, bloody traditions and are deep believers in the promise of the "gods". But despite this devotion, the Jerlonians are quite intelligent, even though they don't appear so. Their home world is war-torn and Jerlonians are known for their particular joy in vicious activity, complimented by regimented disipline. They prefer to use their own weapons from Jeponlian rather than the Conqueror standard issue plasma based fire arms. Jerlonian weapons are notable for being extremely dangrous, somewhat primitive and brutal, and always feature blade attachments, such as the Spiker, Mauler, Jerlonian shot, and Gravity hammer. These weapons show their barbaric nature. 'Ranks(Lowest to top)' *'War Chieftain: '''Jerlonian Chieftains rely upon powerful weapons like portable plasma cannons and fueld rod guns and will occasionally wield a gravity hammer to crush their foe, while often throwing or possesing Power Drains and flares. Their armor ccannot be stuck by plasma grenades/spike grenades or needler needles. They can however be stuck by incendary grenades. Their armor identification: Dark Golden armor. *'Chieftain: These Jerlonian Chieftains are clad in crimson/black armor and wield close range weapons such as gravity hammers. They also sometimes use protable plasma turreta. They use invicibility, a power drainer, or a flare. Their armor cannnot be stuck by plasma/spike grenades or needler needles. However they can be stuck by Incendary Grenades. *'Jerlonian Captain Ultra: '''The Jerlonian ultras are the highest captain rank and use heavier weapons such as Jerlonian shots and fuel rod guns. Identification Cyan/Cobalt armor. *'Jerlonian Captain Major: 'The Jerlonian Captain Majors are even more experienced than their younger comrads and lead large groups in to battle. Also usually wield Jerlonian shots or Fueld Rod Guns: Identification: Golden Armor *'Jerlonian Captain: 'The Jerlonian Captains are experienced Jerlonians. Identification: Purple Red Armor *'Jerlonian Honor Guard: '''Work with Drungun Honor Guards, protect important pesonell. Identification: Orange yello and red ceremonial armor. *Jerlonian Body guards: 'some of the chieftains most reliable warriors, and not only protect Chieftain, but enfore his tribal law. They wear greyish blue armor or steel blue armor. *'Jump Pack Jerlonian Captain: These veteran Jerlonians utilize jump packs to launch aerial attacks from afar, and use their enhanced mobility for guerilla battle tactics. They seem to be the Jerlonian counterpart of Ranger Drungun units. Identification: Jump Pack, Gold armor. *'''Jump Pack Jerlonian Major *'Jump Pack Jerlonian Minor' *'Jerlonian Ultra: '''Jerlonian ultras are armed with violet/indigo armor. They are comprised of the best of the regular infantrymen, showing tact,cunning skill and strength. *'Jerlonian Major: Jerlonian Majors are clad in dark blue armor. They are promoted on the casualties they inflict. *'Jerlonian Minor: '''Lowest rank of the Jerlonian race. Clad in turquois armor and typically amred with the Type 25 Carbine. Identification: Teal-green armor. 'Weapons *'Type 25 Carbine: '''Known as the Spiker. It is a fully automatic magazine fed rail type weapon. As its metal projectiles are pulled between the rails they are superheated and elongated into the spikes that are its namesake. Two large blades made of tungsten carbide, an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, increasing the effectiveness in close-quarters . The spiker's ammunition is fed in to the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40 round capacity. It resembles human technology more than Conqueror technology. Its rate of fire is 480, ammunition is superheated mettalic spikes so they can go through metal like a hot knife through butter. Its range is 131 feet. It can be held dual wield, it weighs 25 lbs so its not reccomended for those out of shape. It has very low recoil. *'Type 25 Pistol: Or commonly known as the Mauler is a side arm. Its an unusual weapon exclusively ued by the Kirahanae as a handgun. Its magazine size is 5 shells, and like most Jerlonian weapons they have a blade attached to it. It is able to inflict a one hit kill from close range. It fires superheated shells. *'Jerlonian Shot: '''Its ammunition is high explosive grenades( a grenade launcher) and it can hold 6 rounds in a clip, with 12 extra rounds in reserve. Grenades explode after 3 seconds but on contact they explode. It has a large blade attached to it, its Rate of fire is 4 rounds in 3 seconds. *'Type 2 Energy Weapon/hammer: 'It is a gravity hammer, a two handed weapon. It is used by Chitain Jerlonians. It is quite powerful, Its length is 101 inches and height is 27 inches. It can also be used to manipulate gravity by pulling opponents toward them or away, or deflect bullets. 'Ulencoy Species The ulencoy's are a species of squat bipedal vertebrates in the unified races of the Conqueror Empire. They are the lowest-ranking species in the hierachy and frequently mistreated by almost eveyr higher-ranking races. Ulencoy's are primaraly used as laborers, slaves, or in combat situations, as a cannon fodder 'Description' Ulencoy are typically poor warriors in terms of skill, poor shots when not focused, slow, but strong for their size, and are generally on a whole, quite tactically inept. When witnessing their commanders elimiated during a battle, they often go in to a panic and scatter in random directions. However Ulencoy may lack individual skill, they make up for with sheer numbers, high teacity, also if they are foucsued, can be quite accurate with their weapons not to mention they breed at a remarkable rate. Ulencoy are the only Conqueror species to breath methane instead of oxygen. Their combat armor/harness has an intergrated methane re-breather system, as Ulencoy are unable to survive for long periods of time without methane due to asphyxiation much like humans without oxygen. 'Megalos Species' More commonly known as Hunters are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as the Lengun, which are worm-like creatures, when grouped togehter to from a Megalos. Lengun's can exponentially increase their intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. 'History' when the Conqueror dicovered the Megalos home world of Et, they intended on mining its riches, but faced heavy resistance from the Megalos. Their physiology gave them a tremendous and unexpected advantage in combat, halting the Conquerors advance. The Conqueror were fruther infuriated by the Lengun's destruction of the Forerunner artifacts during the Megalos routine feedings. in ground combat, they were mostly victorious even against Drunguns. The conqueror empire was forced to rely on orbital bombardment, which against the Megalos has little defense. To save themselves from extinction they agreed to join the conqueror empire. 'Description' Megalos are the strongest and most resilient species in the Conqueror Empire. A Megalos usually stands between twelve to thirteen feet tall, ut crouches to to between 8 to 8 and a half feet when in its combat state to portect its unarmored stomach and neck. The megalos can become larger than evan a standard Conqueror Wraiths. Megalos primaraly fight by using the heavy assault cannons intergreated directly into their armor on one arm, on the other arm, they carry an enormous and nearly impervious two-part metal shield that is made from the same material that forms Conqueror warship hulls and weighs aproximately 2 tons. This shields protects them from every almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry avaible to the Conqueror and human infantry, and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path, allowing the Megalos to sweep away most enemies in close combat. Despite their immense mass, the Hunters are surprisingly nimble and can gain a suprirsingburst of speed when they move in for a melee kill. 'Anatomy and Physiology' Megalos are composed of small,orange, worm like beings called Lengun that form a single collective conciousness and act as one. Lengun are unintellegent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughs and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses. Megalos are capable of manifesting inseveral different iterarions according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lengun present. hey also do now have a central nearvous system. Megalos do not use vocal chords to speak, but instead vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble to produce speech. They are capable of mimicking the language of other species, forming words and sentences that are "felt rather than heard". Their quiet nature among other races of the Conqueror is possibly as a result of difficulty speaking with other Conqueror Races. When they become too big, the colony will divide in half to create to independent Megalos colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, reffered to only as being "bond brothers" or "mates". The conquerors usually dorp bonded Megalos into combat together because if one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied berserk. 'Culture' Lengu follow their own cultural radtions rather than the homogenized religion of the wider Conqueror. They never associate or communitcate with the other races in the Conqueror Empire, and are dismmisses, contemptueous, and aggorant towards them. Megalos also have no qualms about commiting friendly fire against races they consider "lesser" such as Ulencoy. However Drunguns are an exception, as they admire their adeptness in combat. 'ForeRunners' "We are the Forerunners, Guardians of all that exist. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil. Our strength is a lumnious sun towards which all intelligence blossoms and pimervious shelter beneath which has prospered"-Forerunner. The forrunner race is a highly advanced Tier 1 species whose empire, the Ekunmen, encompassed three million fertile worlds in the milkyway galaxy approximately 100,000 years ago. The forerunners were the creators and builders of many significant installations. The alien faction known as the Conqueror worshiped the Forerunners as gods, deriving much of their technology from Forerunner artifacts found throughout the galaxy. 'Custodians of the Galaxy' 'Physiology' 'Weapons' They use powerful energy weapons that can disintigrate objects, organisms, etc. Conqueror weaponry is based off Forerunner artifacts, Combat Skins: ' Far more advanced than the Mjolnir powered assault armor, it gives the wearer vast physical traits such as augmented strength, speed, etc. 'Abilities Most if not all Forerunners posses super power manipulation or some sort of high power, gifting organisims with powers if they are worthy. Rarely do they help the Conquerors or anyone for that matter. Kinyo Species The KInyo are an avian/reptilian like species, which serve the Conquerors as mercs and privateers. They usually serve as snipers, shock troopers, defensive fighters, and scouts within the Conqueror Empire, due to their excellent sense of sight, smell and hearing. 'The Conqueror Empire' The war between the Kinyo and the Conqueror empire forces ulminated in seiges of redoubts on the asterioids surrounding their world. Eventually in order to survive, they accepted the Conqueror Empire. They would spend most of their time preying on the ships of the Conqueror enemies. Kinyo are around the same level as the Ulencoy in the Conqueror hierarchy. Although the Kinyo depise the Ulencoy and believe themselves to be supperior. 'Anatomy and Physiology' Kinyo have features similar to that of birds of prey as well as repitoles. Their legs are sinewy and muscular, and are reverse jointed, in a similar fashion to birds. They have sharp claws on both hads and feet, being Carnivores, their jaws are lined with rows of razor sharp teeth. They have been known to eat the flesh of fallen enemies as well prisioners. They have an extrodinary sense of sight and hearing and smell, better than most werewolves or vampires. Male Kinyo's have pulamges of spiny qills at the back of the head and on elbows, while females do not. They can be between 6'3 to nearly 7 feet tall. Super Powered Aliens. Few get to meet actual Forerunners, and if the Forerunner's believe they are worthy, they will gift them with abilities. However, since its a huge empire, it can seem like dozens have abilities, though it is likely that the numbers of aliens with abilities is shorter than 150. Most of those gifted are Drunguns, Megalos(or Lengun), few Jerlonians, and very little Kinyo, no Ulencoy have abilities, usually they are put in the higher ranks of the Conqueror Empire, and are very potent and dangerous. Examples of some alien species w/ abilities: Imperial Admiral: 'Drungun, Rahlodana is one of the most powerful Drungun's out there. Her power is: DNA Replication. She can transform into powerful creatures that she has come into contact with. She can change in to each form at any given time, but takes energy to do so, if she does it continually, she will get fatigued and won't be able to turn in to a alien species. Besides all of that, shes practically mastered all of the militaries concepts to a great degree, especially naval tactics. She stands at 7'10. Her armor is very special, allowing it to morph in to the body shapes of the aliens listed below, it had been created by master craftsman and special materials only found on their planet. *'Yorpeter: 'A very bright species that resemble the grey aliens. During this form, she can achieve Psionics and enhanced intelligence. She is about 6 feet tall in this form and skinny. *'Eonrolodons: 'A species that gave the Conqueror's trouble, they eventually died out due to glassing, few live. During this form, Rahlodana can achieve Dark Element Manipulation Eonrolodons are pitch black creatures with scales and a grey outline, resembling bugs. She is about 6 to 7 feet tall in this form. *'Coice: 'A species that thrives in cold temperatures, they usually are between 6 and 8 feet tall. They posses the following abilities: Freezing , Enhanced Strength, and Durability. *'Wildors: 'W '''Drungun, Ralgun: '''A Field Marshal, he caninduce wounds *'Drungun, Shioduc: 'A Zealot, he can immobilize molecules *'Drungun, Dyun: 'Another Field Marshal, he has Ambient Energy Manipulation *'Drungun, Tshund: 'A special operations officer, he has Downgrading *'Jerlonian, Kor: 'A jerlonian Major Captain, he can Manipulatie Fatigue *'Jerlonian, Strund: 'A Jerlonian Captain Ultra, he can Manipulate Weapons *'Megalos, 'Yik: He can Absorb Kinetic Energy *'Kinyo, Bzurt: 'An excellent merc and sniper, he can Induce Corrosion Only a small handful of those with abilities, they are essentially their own versions of Spartans. Other Weapons Weapons used by Conquerors. *'Fuel Rod Gun: 'It is a man-portable version of the cannon that is mounted on Conqueror Vehicles. It is a support weapon that is commonl emplyed in both anti personell and anti vehicle roles. It has a 5 round magazine and max ammo is 3 ammunition. Its aummunition is 38mm radioactive explosive ballistic projectiles. Its range is 540 feet. It weighs 56 lbs. It will instantly kill a light armored target and is highly effective against lightly armored vehicles as well. Nearby vehicles will also feel the blast and can be knocked sideways or fall on their sides(light vehicles). *'Power Drain: 'Creates a short range electro magnetic pulse effect. It can overheat and explode, which can injure or kill combatants in its resulting explosion. *'Flares: 'It is used to blind enemy personell. They are identical to radar jammers and power drains, excpet for their colors which glow yellow. It blinds foes an allies alike *'Radar Jammers: 'Used to jam radar signals, so they can sneak through. *'Incendiary Grenade: 'Upon impact with a hard surface, the casing converts to liquid form, burning at the ground at 2200 degrees celcius(3992 F, and cause significant damage to vehicles and infantry alike. With a killing radius of 8 feet and a casualty radius of 15 feet. It also escapes from the burning casing, splashing over nearby objects and causing significant damage, it burns for 4.5 seconds. To be edited. 'Conqueror's Ship 'The Incinetrator' The Incinetrator ship is one of there various Colossal Starships. It is colored black and has a fire like design to it(colored dark purple), the color sheme makes it good for camo in space. It is shaped like a knife, the end of it curving just a bit. It is 27 miles in length, and about 10 miles tall. Its has powerful energy shields that can handle loads of punishment without breaking, as a tradeoff, it regenerates in several minutes if broken, its armor is made out of a powerful uknown alloy that can reflect laser beams and some plasma, and highly durable. However, it is not an all defensive ship, it has 12 energy projectors, dozens of pulse turrets and plasma turrets, and at the front of the ship, there is a large hole, similary to the death star, it can generate a powerful blackish dark purple beam of destruction, capable of taking down shields with no problem, and practically vaporize ships the size of the CSO-Super Carrier(95,000 feet long), and with only 1-2 shots to annhilate something the size of a planet.(hence its name, the Incinetrator). 'Conqueror Vehicles' *'Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle: '''Or more commonly refeered to as the '''Ghost. '''The Ghost is a one-person gravity-effect vehicle primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system. The type 32's use in the field by the Conqueror's is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role require at any moment. It is more akin to an aircraft rather than a ground vehicle. It is 14 feet long, and has a width of 13 feet, it weighs 1,200 lbs. It can go up to 55mph, but can reach 91km if boost are engaged. Its Main weapons are Class 2-energy guns, also reffered to as Twin plasma cannons. Against infantry the lethality of the class 2 energy weapon is severe injuried infliced to infantry with light armor are severe fourth degree burns, this level of injury burns away all flesh, leaving only bone tissue, bodily fluids would be subjected to flash vaporization. It can easily puncture light armored vehicles, heavy armored vehicles can withstand a certain amount of fire before its armor can be penetrated. Its disadvantage is that it bears light armor an an exposed cockpit. Most anti-armor weapons can easily punch through the armor of a ghost and destroy it. *'Type 26 assault gun Carriage: More commonly identified as the 'Wraith, '''it is the Conqueror's main heavy assault craft for ground engagements. The Conqueror's deploy the Wraith as a first-strike ground assault vehicle in tactical ground engaments, using it as a weapons plataform to bring down structures in a way of ground forces attempting to advance in an area, as well as destroy enemy armor posing a threat to their own infantry. It is highly armored and extremely hard to pierce, and has a sleek design. It weighs 47 tons, and has a speed of 30 km/h, and 130km with a boost. its 29 feet long and 30 feet wide. It uses boosted gravity prpoulsion systems as its engine unit. Its weapons are a heavy Plasma motars, whire fire huge bolts of superheated plasma which when they hit, have a fairly large explosion radius, but it has a relatively slow rate of fire. It is extremely powerful, usually killing infantry in a single hit and can destroy just about anything on the battlefield in a minimal amount of shots. However it moves relateively slowly, making it suscpeptible to gravity, causing it to fire in an arc(long distances), making it excenllent from far away ambushes and going over barricades, the wraith can be outsped however. Another weapon it has is the medium plasma weapon that is used as an anti infantry weapon. The firepower produced is condisderably high, able to penetrate flesh with considerably gruesome results. its last weapon, the type 52-DESW, functions like most plasma based weapons used by the Conquerors. It leaves 4th degree burns on light infantry. * *'Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft: 'Or commonly refferd to as the Banshee, is an atmohsperic craft that is typically used for reconnaisance, ground support, and ground attack missions. The front of the craft is lightly armored and while not particular vulnerable to small arms, can be brought down easily byconcentrated fire from infantry. It is 22 feet long and 24 feet wide, it weighs 2.2 tons. It can fly at 90mph and in a dip 120mph. *'Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage: 'more commonly known as the Revenant, is a Conqueror Army Craft. It is a light infantry support vehicle with driving mechanics similar to the Type 32 assault vehicle(Ghost). it is armed with a single class 2 plasma mortar , essentially a downscaled, less powerful version of the plasma mortar mounted on the Wraith, it could still lots of damage, especially to infantry. It is 21 feet long, and 13 feet wide. *'Type-46 Infantry support Vehicle; 'Otherwise known as the Spectre, is a Conqueror ground assault/transportation vehicle. It is a multi-sized troop armored transport vehicle of the Conqueror Military. The spectre like many other Conqueror vehicles, has the ability to rapidly increase its speed with the aid of propulsion driv, but at the cost of great maneuverability. It offers two seating positions for the additional passengers and thus allows them to add to the vehicles firepower with their own weaponry. However, these seats are completely exposed, and as such the passengers are very vulnverable to small arms fire and splash damage from nearby explosions. It has a very protective hull however. It is mounted with a rear plasma turret as its primary armament which is capable of 360 degree firing arc and rapidly depleteing an enemy's energy shield and supress their advancements due to its high rate of fire. It provides a stable, mobile gun plataform, for heavy anti-infantry fire and a method of delivering troops to the heart of the battle. *'Type-25 rapid Assault vehicle: 'Also known as the Brute Chopper or Chopper, is a Conqueror loyalist ground assault vehicle exclusively used by the Jerlonians. it is a heavily-armored, dual-wheeled assault vehicle, kept alot by a gravity array under the seat at the read and a massive double wheel in front. It is best described as an anti-anything vehicle, its powerful 35 mm autocannons can down light ground vehicles with ease, and the large blades on the front can instantly destroy any light armored vehicle by ramming into it. It weighs 1.1 tons, 21 feet long, 9 feet in width, and 9 feet in height. *'Type-47 Ultra Heavy assault Plataform: 'More commonly knwon as the Scarab, is the Conqueror mobile mining plataform adapted for use in combat. They are mobile fortresses. Th quadrupedal behemoths are typically deployed from low or medium orbit, or from high atmosphere. They are used to attack heavily defend structures and emplacements and often lend quick, but unstoppable support to conqueror troops on the ground. They are extremely powerful, possesing an exceptionally desctructive plasma beam(mounted onto its "head"), as well as one or two dorasally mouted anti-air cannons. Despite their size, they are surprisingly swift. Despite their enormous strength, however, Scarabs are quite vulnerable to being boarded, and its core is unprotected, but it is often guarded by squads of Conqueror Forces. *'Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon: 'Nicknamed the Mantis, is a anti aircraft weapon. It is approximately 121 feet tall, and its length is nearly 200 feet. It has light armor, but it can take lots of punishment from ground forces, but can be taken down. It fires Heavy Ultra Plasma bolts, capable of taking down reasonable aircraft on powerful energy shields, with ease. * 'Conqueror starfighters Conqueror Space Ships Vocabulary Energy projectors: '''The energy projector is a Conqueror weapon used exclusively by largeships. It fires a thin beam of energized matter which has a very long range and is extremely accurate and destrctive, capable of destroying ships effortlessly and "glassing" planets, systematically rendering them sterile and incapable of sustainting life. '''Plasma Turret: '''The plasma turret magnetically fires bolts of plasma. THe torpedoes can be fired either guided or unguided, depending on the situation. Because of their sheer power, they have practically won any naval battle against other alien species. They induce heavy damage on metal and energy shield alikes. '''Pulse Laser Turret: '''These turrets are mounted everywhere on most ships. They fire thin, extremely focused beams that hit energy beams, absorb the energy shield intake, make a hole through it in the process, hits the ship, goes through the ship and practically creates a large hole on the ship. It uses the energy shields on the ship against it, one could even say having energy shields are useless against these. Tough metals could stop them, but even they can go through 45 Cm of Titanium A, leaving nasty damage. '''CSO-class Super Carrier: '''is an extremely powerful, heavy warship classification, and one of the largest ships. It is approximately 95 thousand feet long and 37 thousand feet long, its height is 11 thousand feet long Its weapons are 7 energy projectors, energy projecters are exclusively used by large ships. It fires a thin beam of energized matter which has a very long range and is extremely accurate and destructive, capable of destroying ships effortlessly and "glassing" (plasma bombarment)planets, systematically rendering them sterile and incapable of sustaining life. It has many Plasma turrets on them that can be fire guided or non guided by the situation. Upon contact it does severe damage to the target. They can easily decimate enemy fleets, and have been a key to winning naval battles, usually winning most of them. They also have pulse laser turrets, which can be a serious threat to most, if not all ships. A pulse laser salvo is capable of melting through 45 cm of Titanium A(more than 9 feet). Last but not least are the Plasma Torpedoes, which are extraordinally accurate, It can cripple or cause massive damage to most if not all ships. '''CAS-Class Assault Carrier: '''The CAS-class assault carrier is a conqueror capital ship classification of the Conqueror Navy. These ships posses an extensive hangar bay, capable of transporting large numbers of fighter ships, Phantom Dropships,boarding craft, and large fleets of ghosts and wraithes, along with a number of massive scarab walkers. The ships length is 17,540 feet long, and the width is 7,000 feet long. its height or depth is 2,3000 feet. It has pulse laser turrets on it, energy projectors, and plasma torpedoes, its crew is several thousand and passangers several thousands. '''CCS-Class battle crusier: '''The CCS-class battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the Conqueror Navy, one of several different designs of captial ships they deploy. These vessels serve as the backbone of the conqueror navy and consequently are the most commonly sighted capital ship, they are also commonly tasked with glassing operations. Its length is 5,850 feet long, and weidth is 2,830 feet long. Its depth or height is 760 feet long. Its main armaments are the pulse laser turrets, plasma turrets, and 2 energy projectors. '''Conqeror super cruiser: '''The Conqueror Cruiser is a type of heavy tonnage Conqueror starship within the Conqueror navy. Though it shares a similar tname, this should not be confuse with the Conqueror CCS- classbattecruiser. It has 5 plasma turrets and latteray mounted pulse lasers. '''conqueror battle ship: '''The covenant battleship is a heavy capital warship classiffication within the Conqueror Navy. It is approximately 6,000 feet long, has five bulbous sections and bristles, with a dozen energy projects , plasma turrets, and pulse laser turrets, giving it enough firepower to destroy large skilled fleets from afar. '''reverence-class cruiser: It is a conqueror warship classifcation within the Conqueror Navy. Its is approximately 9,800 feet long and has more than 2 energy projectors, laterrary mounted plasma torpedo, and 7 launchers. Conqueror dropships *'''Type 52 troop carrier: '''Otherwise known as the phantom or type 52 troop carrier, is a conqueror troop transport used primaraly to deploy ground units and equipment swifly and efficiently to the battlefield, while providing supprressive fire for Conqueror forces.